Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {2} & {3} \\ {0} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {-2} & {4} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4}+{0} & {2}+{3} \\ {2}+{-2} & {3}+{4} \\ {0}+{1} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {5} \\ {0} & {7} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$